A Tortured Heart
by KabuKun
Summary: Kadrin Kanakashi, hurt mentally and physically by Lord Orochimaru and Kabuto, wishes to get revenge and see them both die by her very own hands. But her weaknesses known by the two demons, her heart is tortured by the very person she loves.
1. Chapter 1

One night, i was sitting at my desk, thinking of ways on how to destroy Lord Orochimaru

One night, i was sitting at my desk, thinking of ways on how to destroy Lord Orochimaru. Then my thoughts laid upon the man that i have had a crush on since the very day i met him. Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto Yakushi. The day i found out that he was one of Orochimaru's minions was the day i started to despise Kabuto, and hate Kakashi a little as well. The reason to hating Kakashi was because he didn't tell me that he knew Kabuto was going to betray the village. My heart broke that day, and i want to kill Kabuto every time i see him but i just can't. Kabuto knows all of my weak points and exploits every single one when he gets the chance. But now, i just want to get Kabuto back to the village, and the only way to do that is to kill Orochimaru. Or maybe i don't have to try and kill him, most likely when i would try he'd kill me in a flash, but maybe i could Kabuto without Orochimaru noticing. "The only way to do that is to kidnap Kabuto late at night when he was asleep. But even that wouldn't be easy unless Kabuto didn't wake up. That's it, i have to make a knock-out gas that even Kabuto wouldn't detect until it was to late. That's it! Now how am i going to make this infamous gas?" Now i was annoyed. Trying different combinations and having them explode in my face throughout the night if finally found the one that knocked me out in a second flat onced i inhaled it, to see if it would work naturally.

Well, a few nights later i decided to take off to Orochimaru's lair and get Kabuto. It took me at least 2 days to get there. "Damnit! Why do they have to be so far away from the land of fire?! Well, i guess it's worth it if ican get Kabuto to come with me. You're going to be mine soon Kabuto." I finally arrived at the lair, it was already quite late, what sucked was that i was really tired. So i decided that i would take a little nap. Well, when i woke up, IT WAS ALREADY MORNING!! "DAMNIT!! THE SUN IS UP!" I shout and suddenly fall out of the tree i was resting in. "ow..." As i waited for night to fall, i gathered up extra equipment. Again, it was late night, this time i was well rested and ready to execute my plan of attack...or should i say plan of kidnapping! I sneaked into the lair, surprisingly without any one noticing and found my way, through the vents might i add, to Kabuto's room. He was at his desk working on something, i quickly covered my mouth and nose and dropped the gas bomb into his room. All of a sudden smoke appeared, 'wow this stuff works really fast.' "What the--?! Where is that smoke coming from, oh no, this is knock-out gas!" cough, cough I watch there and see Kabuto fall to the ground, i then do a jutsu to make the smoke disperse. I then go down to Kabuto and check his vital signs, "good, he's still alive." I silently move and get Kabuto on my back and find a quick way out of this lair. Obviously i can't go back through the vents, for christ's sake he is taller than me so we both wouldn't fit in the vents. So, i use my chakra and transport us outside the lair to where my stuff was. And then i skip happily back to the land of fire and hide Kabuto, so i can interogate him myself. hums along silently, happy that i 'rescued' Kabuto.

I was skipping along back to the land of fire and found a place where i could hide Kabuto. It wasn't anything too fancy. It was just a room in an inn. I told the people that my friend was hurt and that i needed to lie him down somewhere, and so they gave me a room. Alright, so then i layed Kabuto down on the bed, and yes i did ask for only one bed because Kabuto will want an explanaition. And so we have lots of room for that, aka fighting most likely. I take off his glasses and pull down his hair, and i realize one thing, he is even hotter than before! jumps around with glee!Back to the story, i pull over a chair and sit on it in an awkwardly position. None of my feet are touching the ground. if you have seen death note,i would be in a Near Position. Again back to the story, i am also cleaning his glasses as i sit there staring at him as he sleeps. droools A few hours later, Kabuto finally wakes up.He finds his glasses and his ponytail are on the nightstand next to him. He puts his hair up, and his glasses on. Then he sees me. I am now,he he, sleeping in the chair. 'Hmph. So this doing is all Kadrin's doing, huh. Well then, this is interesting,' Kabuto thought. He goes over to the chair and picks me up in his arms (Oh, I am soooo Happy!!) and lays me on the bed so i would be more comfortable. But as he lays me down, i wake up. blushes, Kabuto's face is really close to mine right now "uh, Kabuto.You're up." "Yes i am. Why did you kidnap me, Kadrin Kanakashi? Are you still that much in love with me? I thought you broke when you found out that i was Lord Orochimaru's right hand man." "No! I hate you! I thought that if i could get you away from Orochimaru, then he would be a little weaker because he needs you." my voice started to fade as i was saying that. When Kabuto heard 'i hate you!' he knew that i was lying. Kabuto knew too much about me, so saying something like that would definately confirm whatever was going through his mind. All Kabuto did was chuckle at it. Oh, i guess i forgot to mention that Kabuto and I are still on the bed, hes pinning me down on it.


	2. Chapter 2

I was being pinned down on the bed with Kabuto hovering over me

I was being pinned down on the bed with Kabuto hovering over me. "You think that Lord Orochimaru would be weaker if I wasn't around? I didn't expect that from you," Kabuto lowered and spoke softly in my ear. "If you think something as idiotic as that, then you really are a fool, Kat." I was blushing at how close our bodies were at the moment, but that didn't stop me from yelling in his ear. "I am not a FOOL!" Despite the ringing in his ear, Kabuto did not budge, he just chuckled at me. "Kadrin, all you want is my love, right? Well, in this situation I could easily give it to you, but now…that wouldn't be any fun." Orochimaru was easily wearing off on Kabuto, but at the moment, Kabuto didn't care about returning to his Lord. He was fixated on Kat, who was still under him. At that moment, Kabuto raised his head down next to Kadrin's face, he just smirked as he looked into her eyes. "Exactly what are you thinking about, Kadrin? Your face is turning a deep red." "Just shut up, Kabuto." Kat responded, as she blushed even harder and turned her head so Kabuto couldn't see her face. Being bored with Kadrin, Kabuto got off the bed and walked to the door. Kadrin noticed this, and jumped right from the bed. "Kabuto, even though what you say may be true, I'm not just going to let you waltz right out of this room." Kat took out a kunai and ran at Kabuto. He smirked, as expecting this reaction from Kat. Kabuto quickly did some hand signs and his hands glowed with charka. 'What? Heh, so he's serious, well I better watch out then.' Kat thought to herself, as she stopped her attack and prepared for an oncoming attack from Kabuto. His eyes looked toward her direction, without moving his body, and smirked, he vanished. Kat, shocked, activated her karingan. 'Okay, where did you go Kabuto?' Kat sensed something coming at her from behind, when she turned around she noticed that she was almost hit in the face with a tea kettle. Kabuto then attacked her from behind, his target was her shins. He knew that she had a weak spot when it came to her legs and ankles. Kadrin fell to the ground once Kabuto hit his mark, and once again she was looking up at Kabuto. "Now, Kat, you are aware that you are weaker than Lord Orochimaru, right? If I'm correct, even he has told you that. There is only one reason why you are the opposing "King" in his little game, it is because of your chakra, that was why he killed Kyota, your father." Kabuto was kneeling down and speaking to Kat as if she was a child. Kadrin was getting a little tired of that, "I am quite aware that the only way I can kill Orochimaru, is by using my chakra, but it would be nice if he ever gave me an opening." "You know that's a lie, it's because you don't have the guts enough to actually kill someone. Every anbu member that you have killed wasn't by your own will, you lost control of your chakra. So, don't try to kid yourself, little kitty Kat." With that said, Kabuto knocked Kadrin unconscious, and she fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in darkness, 'Where am I

I awoke in darkness, 'Where am I? What is this darkness? Wait! Where's Kabuto?!' All of a sudden a little light appeared, most likely from a candle. I couldn't move at all, all that I could move was my head because I was in a sitting position. "I remember when you were a lot stronger, Kadrin. Even when I was helping you train, I saw a lot more power from you. What happened?" Kabuto said, as he was walking closer to Kat the room was being slightly illuminated, enough to where she could tell where the walls were. "Shut up, what do you want from me? What does Orochimaru want from me?!" Kat was annoyed and angry at the situation she was in. "Now, now, you don't need to yell, kitty Kat. You'll find out what my Lord wants in time, for now just relax. You should be suited to the darkness, that is, since, you always put everyone in the dark." Kabuto walked away chuckling, and the darkness returned and engulfed Kadrin. She put her head down and closed her eyes, she hated the darkness within her heart. She hated being all alone, she doesn't know what to do when she is all alone. Tears started to slightly run down her cheeks, all she could think about was how foolish she was to still love a person like Kabuto. How foolish she was to not notice who Kabuto really was, and now because of her stupid mistakes she is in Orochimaru's lair, tied up and unable to do anything. After sometime spent in that darkness, Kat wondered how long it had been, days? hours? weeks? Being within darkness, no one could tell time.

A week later, she heard footsteps coming closer. Kadrin was laying on the floor, starving, no one had come to give her anything, no drink nor food. "Oh, how pitiful you look lying there. You must be very hungry, aren't you Kadrin?" Kat noticed this voice, it was none other than the vile snake she wanted to kill, Lord Orochimaru. She wanted to move but she couldn't, not with her being hungry and tied up. "Kabuto, maybe you were a little to rough on her, not giving her any water or food." The sound in his voice, it seemed like Orochimaru was pitying Kadrin. 'Kabuto?! He's in here too?!' Kat thought, wanting to stand up and rip out both their throats, but again there was nothing she could do. She tried her hardest not to have tears escape her eyes, but it was no use, and Orochimaru noticed them. "You don't have to cry anymore, Kadrin." "Shut up, you teme!" Kat did not like Orochimaru doing anything to her or for her. But, all he did was chuckle at Kadrin's last words out of strength. He knew all too much about her, and especially her weak points. After all of her strength was used, Kat didn't know what to do, it was difficult for her to talk, she couldn't move, and so all that came out were tears. She couldn't hold them back any longer, at the sight of Kadrin Orochimaru just chuckled. Kabuto who was a ways behind him, thought that Kat was just pathetic, no doubt Orochimaru thought the same thing, but now he could get a lot of things out of Kat. The dark Lord(not Voldemort!) picked her up, and tried to calm her down, he tried to make her feel as if she was in the arms of her father and not him. It somehow worked, and she fell asleep only thinking of her father. Kadrin would do anything to get out of that darkness, so at any cost, she accepted her enemy's warmth around her. When she awoke, she was in a bed, not knowing where she was but glad that she wasn't in the empty darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Kadrin awoke in a dark room. Movement still wasn't very easy, but she noticed that she was laying on her back and the position was quite comfortable.

_What happened? Where am I?_ She heard footsteps. _Who's there? What do you want?!_ Kadrin tried to clench her hands into the sheets. The footsteps just came closer and closer. She was always on edge, so as a reflex she did her best to prop herself up on the bed. The sound of a match being struck is all that could be heard, and the flame that flickered within the darkness appeared at her left side.

"Calm down, you need as much rest as possible." The voice that rang in the dark was Kabuto's, a sharp pain was something else that rang in her heart.

"uh…wa.." was all that came out of her mouth, her hunger zapped everything from her, including her voice. Kabuto's face came into view as the candle on the nightstand was lit. He leaned in closer to his captive, close enough to even kiss her, and spoke softly in her ear.

"Now, now. You don't need to say anything. But you should think better of Lord Orochimaru. After all, he's the only reason you're in this bed, and _not_ tied up." Kadrin clenched her left hand at the disgust she felt inside of her for this man, who yet again was towering over her like a master over his slave. "Kitty Kat, you should be aware that if my Lord didn't care about you, then you'd be at my mercy. But please consider that the feelings that I expressed towards you were fake. You're probably wanting to say something like 'what about my feelings' right? Well, your feelings aren't of my concern, I don't care about them. Oh, and if you ever have another chance to harm me some way, I will not stutter to kill you." Fear swept through her mind at just his words, why she does not know. She was used to hearing these kind of things from all of the assassins that came in search of her death, so why? Why was what he said make her afraid?

"Kabuto, don't scare the poor child. After all, her death mustn't come so soon." A slimy hiss came from the far end of the room. "I have something you, my little kitty Kat." Orochimaru came into view, and a glass of water was in his hands.

_What's going on? This pain in my heart grows as more of the truth is revealed from the look in Kabuto's eyes. But what did he mean about Orochimaru caring about me? Is this a bad dream? Everything just seems twisted around._

"Kadrin? Are you still with us?" Orochimaru was at the side of the bed, and Kabuto was behind him staring blankly at Kadrin. "Kadrin, do you feel alright?" Orochimaru's hand was cupping her left cheek, but even as she was in a state of confusion that didn't mean that every little bit of strength from her body was gone. In a split second she slapped his hand away, and on instinct she reached for a kunai which she didn't have. So instead, she reached for the glass and broke it. Kabuto did nothing to stop Kadrin's attack, and Orochimaru did not move away but he let her put a shard of glass to his throat.

Blood dripping down the shard was painless to Kadrin, but with all of her strength she could not draw any of Orochimaru's blood. _Why? Why can I not do so simple as slicing his throat? Is it because I am weak right now? Is that why none of them even moved to stop me, because they knew that I'd stop right here? Or is it because I just don't have the strength to kill? Or could it be…No! I won't believe anything like that! I refuse to. _Kadrin thought to herself of an emotion that she hadn't shown since her father was alive. Why was it that Orochimaru thought so highly of her? But yet, he hasn't killed her? This hatred, her life had changed ever since her father died. And Orochimaru was the one who killed him, but if it wasn't for him she would have been a girl that found the life of a ninja difficult. So then does that make Orochimaru similar to a father towards Kadrin? Because he was the one who nurtured her hatred and had it directed all at him. _None of this makes sense! What do I do? Kakashi said that revenge was never a path to follow, so then I made myself a mission, to protect all of those that need protection. And if I ever got the chance to kill Orochimaru I would, but why do I have this feeling of NOT wanting to kill him? It all just seems pointless. Why am I doing what I'm doing? Why does loving Kabuto always go through my mind when I see him? Everything hurts so much!_

For an instant, a thought ran through Kadrin's mind, something she would never have thought to do because she thought it was a waste to be a ninja if to commit such an act. But she didn't know what else to do, she felt trapped within the darkness. Kadrin looked down at the piece of glass, as she sat back down on the bedding. Seeing the blood from her hand trickle down the shard was mesmerizing. _Could it really be all that easy?_ Kadrin raised the shard towards her neck, Orochimaru realizing what she was planning tried to stop her but she quickly ended all of her pain. _My heart has been through enough, it's time that everything ends here. I'm sorry for any of the trouble that I caused._ Kadrin fell backwards on the bed. Her eyes were closed, and tears ran down her face. The candle blew out and the room filled with darkness once again. Kabuto had just stood there, wondering why she did what she had. And Orochimaru thought that it was such a pity for her precious life to be ended like that.

"Kabuto, just leave her like that. There is no need for her body to be dealt with." Orochimaru spoke as he left the dark room, and Kabuto just stood there and nodded.

Why, oh why, must stories have such a sad ending? Well, I guess that's because not all stories have happy endings, and every tale has an ending that no one likes. But no one ever tells that side of the story either. Hope you liked it! 


End file.
